desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orson Hodge
Up to season 2 Orson Hodge, born on June 28, 1959, grew up in a very religious household. When he was sixteen, his father Edwin had an affair with another woman. When the truth came out it caused a scandal at their church and he became depressed, drinking heavily. One day his mother, Gloria asked Orson to stay with him, saying she had to visit a sick friend but Orson later left because he had plans with his friends. When he returned his father had apparently commited suicide. Orson would later spend time at a mental hospital for psychological depression since his mother blamed him for his father's death. By the time he was an adult, Orson had become a dentist. He was set up by his mother and his girlfriend to get married when he got her pregnant. The pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. However he never came to love her and began an affair himself with Monique Pollier. When Alma found out she decided to punish him by faking her own death. However since their was no body and no evidence (a stressed Orson had cleaned everything up), he never went in jail. Yet Alma's friend Caroline Bigsby became his archnemesis, constantly accusing him to have killed his wife. Free he tried to begin a new life with Monique but found her dead with his mother saying it was an accident (later revealed to be a murder). He had to hide the body when Mike Delfino, whom Monique had called, came to do some plumbing. He later buried her at the country club, his mother having removed Monique's teeth to prevent identification. All of this would soon come to haunt him however. Indeed, he met Susan at a movie theater and helped her get Mike jealous. He then met Bree who was residing at the hospital he stayed in while he came to visit an old friend and instantly became attracted to her. He then proceeded to cover his track by running over Mike and leave him for dead. Season 3 After six months of dating, Orson proposed to Bree and even though she was a bit scared at first she said yes. Mike, though alive, wasn't a threat anymore as he had a retrograde memory loss from his coma. Unfortunately for them Carolyn made a come back. They still got married, even though Bree had to ask him if he hadn't killed his wife first. They were about to go to honeymoon but canceled at the last minute when Bree saw Andrew on TV and decided to go after him only to be rejected. It was ultimately Orson who talked him into coming back, making him realize he would hurt himself just as much as his mother otherwise. accusations for the time being, especially after Orson told Bree that her husband had an affair which ultimately led to Carolyn holding several people hostage (including Edie, Julie, Lynette, Austin and Nora) and killing Nora. She then tried to reunite Orson with his family, by finding his mother who was revealed to not be senile as he had told Bree. This backfired when Gloria tried to drive Bree away from Orson by revealing he also has an affair with Monique but Mike Delfino's arrest cleared her suspicions for the time. This, however, turned Susan into Orson's arch nemesis. Gloria then had Alma, who wasn't dead after all come and try to get Orson back herself. She tried to "repair" her miscarriage by raping Orson after having Gloria drug him while she faked suicide to have him come to his home unsuspecting. Bree however sided with her husband, leading Gloria to sabotage her ladder, making her land at the hospital. Orson's trouble worsened as Andrew, who thought he was the culprit since he had partly eavesdropped his confession to Bree, threatened him to meet "bad Andrew" and Mike, whose bail had been paid by Zach Young, then began to remember the night of Monique's murder and confronted Orson on the top of the hospital where he visited Bree, ultimately accidentally pushing him from the roof. Everything ended well however, as Bree and Susan reconciled after her accident and Orson used the well timed death of Alma, her suicide letter and his mother's stroke to frame them for his lover's death, clearing Mike's name at the same time. After a last visit at his mother's bed, whom he told she was never to see him again, he and Bree departed to their honeymoon, though not before sending a pregnant Danielle to a convent to avoid scandal. When they returned, it was revealed that Bree had a fake pregnant belly and they would raise the child as their own. Season 4 This proved to not be that easy as they had to prevent anybody from touching Bree's belly and even once make up a story to explain why a fork had entered Bree's belly without her noticing. They also had to deal with genuinely pregnant Susan who wanted to go to Bree's ob-gyn and Danielle's various trouble, even endangering her baby's life by rollerblading, Although Orson wanted to throw the towel, he decided to continue to pretend his wife was pregnant when a teary-eyed Bree told him this baby was her second chance at parenting. They have appeared to be succesful as only Phyllis Van De Kamp and Adam Mayfair have found out and both have agreed to keep the secret, although before that they had to foil Phyllis' ploy to get back at Bree by having Danielle stay and raise the kid with her by using the girl's crave for fun. In the episode 4.09 a tornado hits Fairview and when Orson arrives to take shelter with Bree he finds Katherine and Adam are also there trying to get a woman called Slyvia out of their safe room because she had barricaded herself in there. Orson then suggests they wait the tornado out in the closet and Bree, Katherine, Adam, Benjamen and Orson all sit in there where they discover Adam did have an affair with Slyiva. During the tornado, Slyvia leaves the house and is swept into the cyclone and killed. After the tornado Orson, Bree, Benjamen, Katherine and Adam emerge as survivors who are completely shocked at the tornados devastation.After the tornado, Orson, Bree and Benjamin all move into Susan's house and Orson begins sleepwalking and while Julie comes in late one night she finds Orson and he tells her that he ran Mike over with a car, 18 months ago. Bree found it impossible to forgive him, kicking him out of the house. He stayed briefly with Edie, as well as living for a while in the Fairview Towers apartment complex. As the season drew to a close, the Hodges are shown five years in the future, happily reconciled and living under the same roof. Season 5 Bree flashes back to when Danielle took back Benjamin, after marrying a lawyer and enlisting his help to get Benjamin back. Back in the present, Orson can’t convince Bree to come to bed, as she’s still working; she threw herself into her work after losing Benjamin. Bree shows her cookbook "Mrs. Van De Kamp's Old Fashion Cooking" to Andrew and Orson. Orson wonders why Bree did not name her cookbook as Mrs. Hodge, to which Bree replies Mrs. Van De Kamp is what she is known for. Bree later does a radio interview for her new cookbook when she talks about her dead husband, and completely ignores Orson's existence. When Orson confronts Bree about the issue, she said she is not proud of his past. Furious, Orson demands to cook pot roast for dinner as Bree had promised over and over, and Bree weeps while preparing the meal. We’re introduced to Benjamin Katz, Danielle’s son, as he, Danielle, and Danielle’s husband drive towards Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Orson and Bree discuss the return as Danielle, Benji, and Leo arrive. Benji isn’t sure he remembers Orson. Bree reacts when Benji calls his own mother Danielle. Danielle tells Bree that Benji will call Bree “Granny.” Orson’s played checkers with Benji. Bree learns from Danielle that the Katzes are vegetarians, and Bree doesn’t care for this. Bree doesn’t like Danielle’s “nutty liberal politics.” She fears Benji will be teased at school, then learns Danielle is homeschooling him. Danielle tells Bree that she’s his mother and gets to decide. Oh, and Benjamin’s having a bar mitzvah soon. Lynette finds Tom and Dave who are going to have a garage band with Orson and Mike. Tom thinks they can even get a couple of gigs. Bree’s dinner party sits down. Benji feels ill and vomits on the floor. Danielle sees there’s meat in the vomit. The guests are disgusted by the vomit. Danielle realizes what Bree did and confronts her mother. Danielle insists on taking Benji and leaving. Later, Bree tells Orson she’s apologized but Danielle’s leaving in the morning. Orson’s mad at Bree for ruining it after just a day. Orson talks about how he thinks it’s Bree’s fault Benji went away from them. She should have fought harder. Bree walks away. Bree downplays her success, and, when Andrew calls her to say she’s been named Businesswoman of the Year, Bree doesn’t tell her friends. Later, while driving in to see Orson at work, she sees him on a parking bench and realizes he lost his job weeks ago because he’s an ex-con. Later, Orson asks Bree to become her business partner, but Katherine quietly but decisively makes her tell her husband no. When Bree finds Orson sleeping in the guest bedroom, he claims it’s because of her snoring, even as she realizes it’s because she wouldn’t make him a business partner. Orson even keeps himself from going to the banquet in Bree’s honor. Afterwards, Bree tells her husband he can be a partner after all, and he rejoins her in bed. Mary-Alice talks about a surprise party that went badly. We see Lynette splash a drink in Tom’s face, Susan watch Jackson kiss Katherine, Gabrielle get mad with Carlos, and Orson asking Bree for a divorce. Bree looks in the mirror; Orson enters, ready to reveal to everyone at the party he’s Bree’s partner. She doesn’t want to reveal it and admits she hasn’t told Katherine. Why is it hard to tell Katherine the truth? We flash back to a dinner party the night before Orson’s being sent off to prison for 3 years. Andrew and Lee make crude prison jokes as Orson enjoys his alcohol. While she’s getting Orson another drink, Bree takes a drink of her own in private, her first drink in years. In another flashback, Katherine finds a drunk Bree sleeping in bed when she should be catering a lunch. Katherine orders Bree up! Later, she admits how her drinking problem returned. Katherine thinks Bree should fill her void with work. Katherine tells Bree not to tell Orson about the problem; Katherine’s moving in with Bree to help her and vows to get her through the problems. Back in the present, Bree and Orson head out for the party. Bree still won’t reveal the truth to Katherine and is reconsidering having him as a partner. She fires him as they join Tom and Lynette and we’re right where we were when we last saw Tom and Lynette. Bree's mad about Orson but he says he needs the job. He says he wants a divorce. Bree tells Orson about her drinking while he was in prison. Orson meets with Katherine, having learned what she did for Bree. Orson will work for Katherine and Bree til Katherine decides he’s ready to be a partner. Bree meets Orson's college roommate. She's catering an event for his parents' anniversary, but she has plans to act as a matchmaker for him and Katherine too. Thanks to an injury caused in the fire, Orson broke his nose. As a result, he's now snoring loudly. The doctor who he sees may be Andrew's boyfriend. Bree does a cooking demonstration for children, but since she's using sleeping pills due to Orson's snoring, she acts extremely oddly. Under the influence of the pills, she says more than she should about Danielle and Orson. Orson then feels Bree is imasculating him and he forces her to sell her company but she has regrets. And decided not to. Later in the series, Orson develops a habit of stealing items from his family and neighbours. After an arguement with Bree he stormsoff and later trys to steal a china cat from an old woman, Rose. She hits him over the head with a baseball bat and Oron runs out of the house and into the middle of the road. Edie (after her argument with Dave and him trying to strangle her) sees Orson and steers away to avoid him and ends up crashing into a lamp-post. Which then sends an electrical shock through her and eventually killing her. Orson and Bree's marrage starts to break down when she finds out he's been lying and continues stealing things. They go and see a doctor who Bree thinks will save their marrage but she is wrong and she later goes and sees Andrew and asks to find the best divorce lawyer avalable. Bree goes and sees a divorce lawyer and is anoyed when she finds out that if she and Orson get divorced he will still own part of her company. She storms out when the lawyer says that he cannot do anything illegal. Later, Susan mentions that her first husband, Karl is a divorce lawyer and even better a good one. She says that the only reason he got everything in during the divorce is due to the fact that he did illegaly. Bree is interested and later goes to see Karl. He says that he can help her if she is determined to do anything. Bree returns home and Orson asks her to kmake love to him tonight and he'll make breakfast in the morning. Bree agrees. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Gloria Hodge (paralyzed by stroke) Father: Edwin Hodge (deceased) Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Wives: Alma Hodge (divorced; deceased) Current Wife: Bree Hodge Father-in-law: Henry Mason Mother-in-law: Mrs. Mason (deceased), Elanor Mason Son-in-laws: Leo Katz, Alex Cominis Step-Son: Andrew Van De Kamp Step-Daughter: Danielle Katz Step-Grandson: Benjamin Katz Past Romances: Monique Polier (deceased) it:Orson Hodge Hodge, Orson